Season 6B
by DarthRushy
Summary: After being sentenced to death and exile, the Second Doctor is taken out of time by the Celestial Intervention Agency to secretly work for them as a spy and representative of their interests without the High Council's knowledge. Styled after the classic Troughton seasons. Will be updated twice a month.
1. The Time Lord Hypocrisy: Episode 1

"The time has come for you to change your appereance and begin your exile."  
The Doctor was in shock, unable to accept what was happening to him. "Is this some sort of joke?!"  
After everything he'd done for the Time Lords, his early years in the High Council! Someone had to remember something!  
"No, I refuse to be treated in..."

Suddenly, he felt the regeneration energies of his body commence and envelop him. "No, what're you doing? Stop! You're making me giddy!"  
_I don't want to go!_  
"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, nooo!" the Doctor screamed in terror. And it all faded to black...

* * *

The Doctor opened one eye. He was lying on a bed... a hospital bed of some kind. Gingerly, he raised his hand and touched his face. And with sudden, happy realization he jolted upwards.  
"Well, this is a curious series of events." he said. The regeneration had been reversed, that much was certain. But where did he stand with the Time Lords?  
"Um, nurse?" he called out. "Is there anybody there?"  
The Doctor was in an empty ward, with all other beds neatly done. He was still wearing his Earth clothes, with the exception of a missing coat and bow-tie. On the other side of the room, a door opened and a fellow Time Lord strode into the room. Unlike his accusers, he was dressed in more unofficial garb.  
"Doctor, glad to see you awake and around." he said. The first warm words the Doctor had heard on Gallifrey thus far.

"Yes, well, I'd much rather be aware. Of what's happened to me, I mean. Why was my regeneration stopped?"  
The Time Lord smiled. "It hasn't been. As far as the High Council is concerned, you're en route to Earth."  
"I don't understand."  
"We of the Celestial Intervention Agency, have taken you out of time to offer you a temporary leisure from your eventual fate."  
The Doctor squinted his eyes. He wasn't very familiar with the Agency, but knew they specialised in experimentation and careful observation of other races for obvious reasons.  
"Go on."  
"As a pariah from Time Lord society, now in more ways than one, and also experienced in traveling the universe and confronting dangers, you would be an excellent representative of the Agency's interests out there."  
The Doctor smiled without humor. "I see. You want me to work for you."

"Yes."  
"But not indefinitely."  
The Time Lord shaked his head. "We can't ignore the Council's decision forever. Sooner or later, you will go to Earth. That is your rightful punishment."  
"And if I refuse, I'll be sent there immediately."  
"Yes."

The Doctor averted his gaze from the Time Lord and considered his options. On one side, having a job never really appealed to him. He'd never been happier in his life than when he was traveling with people in the TARDIS. But on the other side, being stuck on Earth appealed to him even less. As such, he looked up again.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

The Time Lord led him away from the Agency's infirmary and through the HQ. "You will travel in your TARDIS again, but to destinations we choose and to accomplish goals we set for you. After those pre-set goals are complete, you will return, recover and continue on to your next assignment."  
"That's a very simple list of instructions for a job of that magnitude." the Doctor noted.  
"Not quite."

The duo arrived in a hangar of sorts, where the Agency kept their TARDISes. The Doctor's blue box was immediately identifiable amongst the default ones.  
"Ah!" the Doctor happily exclaimed and touched the old girl. "Nice to see you haven't messed with her."  
"We've installed a safety feature to prevent you from traveling to anywhere else, but Gallifrey and given coordinates."  
The Doctor nodded. "I suppose that was un-avoidable."  
"Why don't you go in? We have a surprise for you."

The Doctor raised his eye-brows and opened the TARDIS doors to find a woman turning levers and flicking switches... on HIS console!  
"I do beg your pardon!" the Doctor shouted indignantly. "Who is this woman?!"  
The Time Lord smiled: "That is your new associate, Romanadvoratrelundar. She will assist you during your missions."  
"Unacceptable!"

The woman in question had a shoulder-length red hair and wore a traditional Agency uniform: green jumpsuit. "I graduated from the Academy with a triple first." she said matter-of-factly.  
"I suppose you think I should be impressed by that, do you?"  
"Well, it's better than scraping through with 51% at the second attempt."  
"That information is confidential! Who do you think you are?!"

The Time Lord lost his patience: "Enough! All information on your new assistant will be available to you, just as all information on you is available to her. Her presence in the TARDIS is a condition."  
The Doctor sulked: "Oh very well." He pointed a finger at Romana. "But don't get in my way, do you hear?"  
Romana rolled her eyes as the Time Lord began explaining the nature of the Doctor's first mission.

"For your first mission, you will go to the planet Ischan in the Fifth Zone, to the city of Thir to locate the fugitive Ram Klein. He is a renegade Time Agent who is influencing history there. The changes to Ischan's development could potentially affect the other Zones."  
"The Domino effect?" Romana piped in.  
"Yes."  
The Doctor wasn't satisfied. "What exactly is he doing there?"  
"We are not certain. But history is changing and he is the only time traveler there."  
"Ah. So you assume he is responsible."  
The Time Lord wasn't in the mood to argue. "He is a known renegade, flounderer of laws. It is an obvious conclusion. Now, proceed."

He left the TARDIS and Romana closed the doors behind him. "I'll send the ship into the Vortex."  
"You will do no such thing! This partnership might be a condition of the Time Lords, but I am still in charge here! Now, go to the wardrobe and please find me a spare coat and bow-tie for the journey."  
"I'm not your dresser!"  
"Alright, then go and put the kettle on. I haven't had tea since 1917."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in a shady street corner littered with trash. It was the middle of the night. A mop of black hair emerged from the TARDIS, followed by the impish man himself, now dressed in a much neater suit than he was used to. A burgundy bow-tie added a cherry to the top. He was followed by the much more utilitarian-looking Romana. The Doctor had insisted that she, too disguise herself somehow so she wore blue trousers(good for running) and a plain jacket filled with pockets.

The Doctor had a good look around and then came back. "Now, pay attention. I'm not anticipating any trouble, but we better be ready for it if it comes. Rule one, do exactly as I say. Rule two, don't go wandering off. And rule three, let me do the talking. All you have to do is just stand in the background and admire my diplomatic skills."  
"Couldn't be clearer."  
"That's nice, eh..."  
"Romanadvoratrelundar."  
"Romana."  
"Romanadvoratrelundar."  
"Ro-ma-na." the Doctor insisted.  
Romana sighed and let the overly cheery man lead him forward towards what appeared to be restaurants, shops and casinos, all working through the night.

* * *

"Now, the first thing to do is to get acquinted with your surroundings." the Doctor taught. "And the best way to do that is to let everyone come to you."  
The Doctor grabbed a nearby stone and tossed it into a nearby shop window.  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Romana hissed.  
The Doctor merely grinned. "Watch."  
Several peacekeepers immediately emerged, apparently out of nowhere. They wore black body-suits and helmets. "Did you cause this disruption?"  
"We most certainly did."  
They analysed him with a scanner.

"Subjects are not from this planet. All visitors must be cleared first at Central Command. You have failed to do so. You will report there immediately."  
"See?" the Doctor smugly said. "Come along now, Romana."  
"After you." she replied.  
"No, after you."  
"No, after you!"  
The Doctor huffed and followed the officers onto their hovercraft.

* * *

"So tell me officers, who exactly is the manager of this world? Or are you divided into continents?"  
"Ischan is administrated by the Honorable Simeon."  
"Simeon, eh? Well, I can't wait to meet him." the Doctor said, clapping his hands together.  
The officers replied robotically: "The Honorable Simeon is unavailable."  
Romana interrupted him. "Do you know a man called Ram Klein?"  
The Doctor frantically motioned for her to stop, but it was too late.  
"That information is restricted. You are asking many questions. Identify yourselves."  
Romana spoke again: "We are travelers from the Third Zone, investigating Klein."  
"Central Command will decide what do with you."

The Doctor edged close to Romana: "I told you to let me do the talking!" he angrily whispered.  
"You weren't getting anywhere! There's no need to be so secretive! We are Time Lords!"  
The Doctor spoke loudly and started jumping up and down: "Yes, yes and we have a space-time machine! Why don't we go and tell them how to run it too?!"  
Romana lost her patience: "You know, I was ready to be impressed by you."  
Even though part of the Doctor screamed to snark back, he was actually interested now. "Really?"  
"Yes! We've all heard stories of the to-be-President who ran away and began battling evil. And here he is, doing the stupidest things! How on earth did you survive?"

"Well..."  
"Silence! We are approaching the Central Command." one of the officers sharply said.

* * *

The hovercraft landed outside the main doors of the Command facility. The Doctor and Romana were led inside upon which the officers promptly left them. The busy place was filled with a grey-skinned people in various colorful and puffy costumes. The sight was rather hilarious, the Doctor thought. It reminded him of a carnival.  
"Doctor, over here!" Romana called. "There's a terminal here."  
"Ah yes." the Doctor replied and checked out the computer. It ordered him to enter a name, planet of origin, purpose for being here etc.

JOHN SMITH  
EARTH  
FUN

"Your turn!" he said and let Romana take over.

ROMANADVORATRELUNDAR  
GALLIFREY, THIRD ZONE  
INVESTIGATION OF DANGEROUS CRIMINAL

"Well, that's settled then." Romana said.  
"Yes, now we just have to find the manager of this place and get started!"

Romana touched the shoulder of someone passing by and politely asked: "Excuse me. Do you know where I could find the person responsible for Central Command?"  
The man, obviously in a hurry, pointed backwards. "He's over there somewhere."  
"Well that's very helpful, thank you!" the Doctor said with a grin. "Do you hear that, Romana? We have a lead already! That way!"

* * *

Following signs and asking many more people, the duo finally came across a door with a security lock. Romana quickly brushed over it with something and got them in.  
"What was that you used?" the Doctor asked.  
"Psychic paper. Courtesy of experienced agents."  
The Doctor was outraged. "Experienced agents? What do they think I've been doing, leading pleasure cruises?"  
"Guided tours for humans, actually."  
"Oh, stop it!"  
Romana snorted and for the first time, they actually had a look around the room. It was a control room filled with monitors, alarm buttons, security systems...

Fortunately, no one seemed to be occupying the room so the duo had a quick look around.  
"If this is a security area, then there's bound to be a database around here somewhere." the Doctor suggested. "If we find it, we should be able to track Klein down."  
"You're not so daft after all."

Romana hacked into the systems quicker than the Doctor could say "someone's coming!" and ran a search program.  
"I've got something! The list is definitely narrowing down... an area... a street... Ram Klein! I found him!"  
"Um, Romana..."  
She turned around exuberantly only to find the Doctor holding his arms high in the air. A Yeti stood at the door, armed.


	2. The Time Lord Hypocrisy: Episode 2

Romana ducked as the Yeti fired at her and with lightning-fast reflexes, manages to escape outside and flee.  
"Well, you'll have to do better than that, my friend." the Doctor commented as the Yeti strongly grabbed him and forced him to move. As the Ischanians detachedly observed, he was taken outside of Central Command and forced into an inter-planetary vehicle, an airplane, the Doctor thought.  
"Oh, my word! Oh, this is not fair! Don't touch me!"

* * *

Inside the plane was another Yeti who pointed unsubtly at a television monitor.  
The monitor turned on to reveal a vampiric face that smiled in the face of his prey.  
"Doctor."  
"Ah. It's you. Can't get away, can I?"  
The Great Intelligence seemed satisfied. "No, Doctor, not this time..." he paused and seemed to have a thought. "Who is she? Your latest companion?"  
"She's no concern of yours." the Doctor defiantly stated and held his head high. "Now where are you taking me?"

"That's no concern of _yours_. But your companion... she's not like those others you traveled with."  
"So?"  
"Nothing. Not now, at least. If she cares about you, she will find you at my palace."

"Palace? Oh, I see." the Doctor realized. "The Honorable Simeon, that's you! You're in command of this planet!"  
"Correct."  
"How did you get here?" he demanded. "I defeated you twice on Earth, left you as nothing but a disembodied spirit. How did you make it all the way to Ischan?!"  
The Great Intelligence faintly smiled. "I met a time traveler. A very clumsy one. But his machinery was all I needed to come here and begin again. The technology of this planet is far more sophisticated than that of Earth's."  
"And so you quietly took over, made the Yetis as your troops and made sure nobody would ever know."  
"Correct."

The Doctor sighed and sat down, trying to think up a plan.  
"This time traveler you encountered... who was he?"  
"I do not know nor care. He served my purposes and went his way."  
"Right..."

* * *

Romana sprinted through the streets beginning to light up, as the dawn neared. She tried desperately to stay hidden, but it seemed the city populace had joined the Yeti in the hunt. Everyone she encountered automatically turned on her. Their reactions were far too organized, far too connected, far too... united to be a lust to prove themselves to their master. If the Agency had known they were a hive mind, they would've mentioned that to them. She didn't doubt that. Something was terribly wrong. Those Yeti creatures...

She finally managed to find a good hiding spot in the bushes in someone's garden or backyard and calmed her breathing. Romana felt something beginning to click in her head.  
"Yeti... yeti..."  
There was something familiar about them, something beyond snowmen legends. The Doctor had recognized them... of course!  
"The Doctor's trial!"  
As part of her assignment, she had reviewed all information concerning him, starting with his recent trial. She found him brave(though she'd never admit it) and smart, but foolish, thickheaded and mellowed.

During the trial, the Doctor brought up the Yeti as one of his enemies, instruments of a power-hungry alien intelligence... but that could have countless interpretations. All she knew now was that the enemy had a hive mind and an unfriendly past with the Doctor. She had to find out more, preferably without the danger of everybody going after her.  
"A disguise, then."

* * *

The Doctor was escorted into the main chamber of the palace, which looked like a horrible nest of random technology, processors, giant monitors running strange codes, household machines, generators, wires, even a few hand-held gadgets all tied together as the core of the Great Intelligence.  
"I'm here." the Doctor said, just to get this over with faster.  
The booming voice of the Intelligence spoke: "Welcome. My home is your home."  
"Really? That's nice. I'll have tea and crumpets."  
"For what? Sustenance?"

"No, to splash it on you and short-circuit this madhouse." the Doctor bluntly said. "I defeated you before, I'll defeat you again."  
"Don't be overconfident. I don't need that."  
The Doctor genuinely said: "Look, just tell me what you want and if it doesn't hurt anyone, I'll gladly give it to you and be on my way. This feud doesn't have to end with one of us dead, you know."  
"I agree with you. I'd hate to lose such... intellect."  
The Doctor grinned.

* * *

Having made an acceptable cloak for herself, Romana found it safe to walk the roads again. None of the populace cared about her, just like on arrival. She was looking for a common meeting place so as to ask about about the street name she knew Klein was at.

As she walked, she also checked the neon signs stating the street identifications periodically, but she had no idea what part of the city she was even in.

She huffed out of sheer irritation and turned 180 degrees. There was only one way to narrow this search down and that was to find the TARDIS. Fortunately, she vaguely remembered its' location and within an hour, she found it.

Romana welcomed the hum of the ship around her as a familiar, safe thing and immediately ran a more detailed scan than the one she managed before capture and quickly located the building. It was near the outskirts of the city.  
Better to use the TARDIS, Romana thought and sent the ship into dematerialization.

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a wild, sick coughing at the door. A tramp, realizing, he'd been caught put his hands up in the air.  
"Who are you? How did you get in?!" Romana demanded.

"M-mr. Klein's or-orders!" he stammered. "He said to ke-keep an eye on the T-time Lords! I didn't mean anything bad! He promised a reward!"  
"What reward?" she sarcastically asked.

"Money, food! Anything I wanted as long as I kept him informed!"  
"How did he know we were on this planet?"  
The tramp licked his lips and seemd to regain some of his confidence: "He overheard orders being given out by Simeon's officers."  
"You mean the ones hooked up to the alien?"  
"Yes. Some of us escaped the webbing."  
"Webbing?" Romana asked, curious.

"That's what we call it." The tramp's voice became strong and resonant and he stood up. "The ones of us who are left to fight it."  
Romana smiled. This would help matters. "Klein is a part of this resistance?"  
"He said that the Time Lords had technology to rewrite history and all we had to do was take it." He took out a sidearm.  
"I suppose he neglected to mention that you have no knowledge how to control the TARDIS?"  
The resistance leader didn't waver. "Klein works for us. He has no choice, but to do as we tell him."

"So it's not him that's changing history..." Romana realized. "He's just stranded here!"  
"That's right."  
"And he's helping you take down Simeon because he thinks he'll get access to his time machine!" She looked directly into the resistance leader's eyes.

"What is your name?"  
"Ron Valtz."  
"Ron Valtz, I'm going to save your planet."

* * *

Valtz and Romana made their way to Valtz's hideout, just where Klein was hiding.  
"Here it is..." Valtz optimistically said only for his eyes to bulge out when he saw what was left of the building. Most of the flames seemed to have gone down, but there was nothing left of the resistance headquarters, but supporting walls and holes that might have been windows.  
The leader just stood there with his mouth open before Romana tugged at him. "Come on, before we're noticed."  
"I don't understand. We had the finest security... what happened here? How did they find us?"  
"Come on now."

The two were left wandering downtown once more.  
Romana explained: "It must've been my search program. I was trying to track Klein down in the middle of Central Command, before I even knew of Simeon's hive mind or his involvement with you. This place registered as his homeplace. They must've thought I'd come here. I'm sorry."  
Valtz sighed. "So much for the resistance."  
"There's still a chance we can take down Simeon." Romana soothed him. "If you help me."  
"Why wouldn't I? I've got nowhere else to go. I don't blame you for what happened, Romana, but you better have something good up your sleeve. You better."  
"Good. Now, Klein's gone so our one and only focus is rescuing the Doctor, my associate."  
"Why?" Valtz asked. "What's so special about him?"  
Romana didn't want to tell him that she wanted to retrieve the Doctor and return to Gallifrey immediately. She'd of course recommend assisting Ischan with their alien intelligence problem, but she wasn't at all certain if it was in the Agency's best interests. She hoped though. On their own though, the chance of saving the planet was even lesser. 50% was better than no per cent.  
"He can save the planet." she lied. "If you help me."

Valtz wasn't convinced straight away. "You have a time machine. Why not just go back and rewrite these events?" Romana sighed. "There is no 'rewriting' history. We Time Lords can travel in time, but not meddle in it. And besides..." she added. "... the TARDIS belongs to the Doctor alone."

* * *

Romana felt much better when the Doctor's instantly identifiable TARDIS finally came into view again. To her curiosity, she found the doors unlocked.  
Inside the ship, a small imp-ish man in a monk robe was trying to reconfigure the controls. For a second, Romana thought he was a disguised Doctor, but then Valtz called, shocked: "Klein?!"

The man turned around and looking into his eyes, Romana knew the monk was a Time Lord. Just not the Time Lord she was looking for.


	3. The Time Lord Hypocrisy: Episode 3

The Meddler smiled nervously and turned around. "Nice to see you too, Ron. And, uh.."  
"Save it. You're a Time Lord." Romana bluntly stated.  
Valtz was confused. "A Time Lord? What is that?"  
"My race. My species. And he is a renegade."

The Meddler quickly moved away from Romana. "That's open to interpretation. I've... uh..."  
"Done no harm? That, too... is open to interpretation. But not now. If you want any chance at surviving the Time Lords, you're going to follow my instructions."  
The Meddler meekly bowed to Romana. "Eh, yes, whatever you say, your grace. With your permission, I'd like to ask... why does your TARDIS have the Doctor's appereance?"  
Romana briefly smiled. "It is the Doctor's TARDIS, now reconfigured to suit Gallifrey's purposes. I am Romanadvoratrelundar, his... associate."

The Meddler looked depressed. "Oh, poor fellow. Still, serves him right for stranding me! Where is he, anyway?"  
"Out there." Romana pointed at the door(and the city). "A prisoner of the intelligence governing this planet. That's why I need your help. Both of your help. We're going to get him out."

Valtz wasn't too enthused. "Well, if we can't rewrite history as you say, how does a time machine help us?"  
"Who says we can't rewrite history?" the Meddler asked with a devilish look.  
"Not helping your case with the Time Lords." Romana reminded him. The Meddler bowed again and piped up: "I... erm, might have a way of getting us into the palace of the Great Intelligence..."

"Do tell."  
"Well, my own TARDIS was briefly hijacked by his mind. He damaged the systems quite extensively, preventing me from leaving this planet or time, but there should be enough energy left in the ship for a brief, calculated jump to the palace."  
Romana squinted her eyes: "That's awfully convenient."  
"It's a Mark IV TARDIS. The navigation systems are a lot better. I can get us in, but on the single condition that you do not betray me to the Time Lords. Do we have an agreement?"

Valtz interrupted Romana before she could say anything. "We _have_ an agreement. My planet will not tolerate this control any longer! Do it, or I will not be pleasant."  
Romana scoffed. "A Time Lord has many secrets. You're but an ant compared to our might. I don't have to do anything you say. But... this is a special case. I... promise to not reveal your hiding place here, but only if you depart the planet as quickly as possible. If the Time Lords do track you down, I don't want to be court-martialed."  
The Meddler grinned. "Excellent, excellent. Shall we go?"

* * *

As Romana stepped out into the dawn, she was able to relax in the cool air and take a good look at the city, which she didn't know was named T'Criss. The city was covered in ugly neon advertisements which paradoxically also soothed the eye and made the dark blue towers stand out a little better. The aliens inhabiting the planet(including Valtz) all had sickly greenish skin and blood-red eyes, which made them look detestable by human standards. No one had any hair, they were all bald. Most wore flowing robes.

Romana was followed by Valtz, ever the careful one, whose eyes darted here and there and the Meddler, who was still rubbing his hands at the chance of messing with Time Lord agents.

As more and more people left the buildings and the day properly started, disguise became a relevant issue. Valtz(not being a fugitive) was fine and the Meddler looked inconspicous wherever he went, but Romana's brown jacket and blue trousers, not to mention his skin color and hair made her stand out of the crowd like a light bulb. She had to briefly return to the TARDIS and bring out a cloak. Finally, she was beginning to see what the Doctor had meant by the necessity of disguise. It was hard to remember that he hadn't lost his famous needle-sharp intelligence with regeneration.

Romana, the Meddler and Valtz managed to lose themselves in the crowd. The Meddler was in charge as only he knew where his TARDIS was. The other two were very careful not to let him lose them. Nevertheless, it seemed like he was going to keep his part of the word after all, as an hour later, they'd made their way away from the more snobbish part of the city to downtown and he was still with them.

_Perhaps his TARDIS was damaged after all..._ thought Romana optimistically. Nevertheless, she reminded herself, she knew next to nothing about the Time Lord. He might have an ulterior motive. Actually, she'd have been surprised if he didn't. Time Lord ALWAYS have ulterior motives.

* * *

The Meddler opened the lid of the pyramid-shaped trash bin. "Hop in." he invited.  
Valtz raised his eyebrow, but made sure no one was watching them and quickly went inside. Romana followed and the Meddler came last. He had a leopard skin desktop theme, with large black spots replacing the roundels and a yellow glow throughout the ship. The console itself was connected only to the floor, just like the Doctor's except the Meddler's was much more flashy and smaller. It was obviously modified for only three drivers rather than the six-driver one the Doctor boasted.

"All this time..." Valtz sputtered. "All this time when we planned Simeon's end, you had this? I've known you for months!"  
"And just how many times did I work miracles?" the Meddler jokingly asked. "That's what I am... a miracle-maker."  
"A meddler." Romana added.  
"Yes, that's who I am."  
Romana opened his eyes wide. "That's it? That's your name?"  
"Why, what's wrong with it?" the Meddler asked quickly, looking distraught as if someone told him he was ugly.  
"Um, nothing. Just an odd name. Look, could you get this thing moving please. We have to get inside the palace and without anyone noticing."

"We'll be there before breakfast!" the Meddler declared and started working.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You have it."  
"What?"  
"Exactly."

* * *

"Oh dear." the Meddler muttered, his face finally serious. "We might be in slight trouble, lady and gentleman."  
"What?!" Valtz asked urgently. "What is it now?!"  
"Well, we're being drawn off course. I was trying to land in the center of the palace, but some kind of force is overtaking these systems. It's just like..."  
"Just like what?!" Romana demanded.  
"Just like when the Great Intelligence was here."

As he said those words, the TARDIS landed with a noticeable thump.  
The Meddler ran an immediate analysis on his ship. "According to these readings, we're stranded. The TARDIS is completely immobilized. Defenses down. Oh dear, oh dear. That damn Doctor! He gets me into these sorts of things!"  
He turned on the scanner(which in this TARDIS was a computer screen on the console) and the trio clearly saw the Doctor, tied to a high chair with wires coming out of his body and electrodes connected to his head. He appeared to be asleep.  
As they watched however, he woke up and looked directly at them, seeing them.

"I am the Great Intelligence. And now... I will become the master of time and space."


End file.
